


Keiichi and Mion Make Lemons

by TransAtlanticStatesRightsTrade



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransAtlanticStatesRightsTrade/pseuds/TransAtlanticStatesRightsTrade
Summary: What starts out as a normal day together becomes a little more physical than either of the two anticipated...





	Keiichi and Mion Make Lemons

"No, not that way-"

"Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing Kei-chan!"

"It's -oompf- stop pushing!"

"You had it perfect just a second ago.. NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Mion, shut up and just grab that- over there- goddamn it..."

"Okay, just like that, now don't stop.. There!"

With a heave and a grunt, the two teenagers hoisted their burden up and lugged it into the gaping pit with a heavy thud. They two of them fell back; gasping, sweaty, dirty, palms bleeding and sore. Keiichi sucked in air and threw his head back towards the sky, staggering back against the wheelbarrow.

"I-I think.. That was the last of them." He coughed twice, bringing up some dust from his lungs.

"I damn well hope so." Mion scowled, glaring at red bandages wrapping her shredded skin. "Last time I'm fighting all day with a handful of wood. God that stuff.." She leaned back against the wheelbarrow's frame, exhausted. "Well Kei-chan, I hoped you've learned your lesson." The dirt-streaked boy flopped his head her direction, hitting her with his tired purple gaze.

"Yeah, never show up to club meetings again. You are really an evil bitch, you know." He said. Mion gave a tired evil grin, grinding her elbow into his ribs.

"Come on Kei-chan, we all know you get off on being dominated like this." Her face laughed, but she was too tired to. Keiichi considered a retort, but was too content not moving for the time being. He tilted his eyes slightly forward to get a look at object rising from the ground before them. He sighed, that being the only movement he had the energy for now.

"Lemons." He sighed again. "Fifteen. Damn. Lemon trees. I'm not helping you with family chores again." He mumbled. Mion barked out a hoarse laugh.

"Hey, weren't my plan to make lemons Kei-chan. I hate lemons, I sure as hell don't want to be stuck making them." She shifted, sinking down the side of the wheelbarrow until her head rested against the light green grass of Sonozaki manors immaculate lawn. Keiichi nodded in the faintest, sliding down until his head rested on the soft pillow of grass too. It was really soft, he liked it. So comfortable. His eyes faded dark.

"I..I hate lemons. They're disgusting." He said faintly. He could sense Mion nodding in agreement.

"Yea-yeah. Lemons are nasty. Dunno who the hell'd like them.. People who like, nasty things I guess..." Her voice was coming from underwater. The sky was above him, Keiichi watched the clouds drift overhead. It was really calm in the yard.

"..Hey Mion. Think I'm gonna sleep on your yard." He said in his last mustered reserve of voice, drifting away into the tranquility.

"Kei-chan, you bastard..." She mumbled into her closed lips, eyes already gone. She breathed steadily. Keiichi thought: This is really nice. It was quiet then. He slept. She slept. Quiet clouds drifted overhead. Leaves rustled smoothly in the quiet wind. It was, in a word, quiet.

And it was nice.


End file.
